


Automatic Reflex

by Spacefille



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Awkward Sexual Situations, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dave being nice and an ass at the same time, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Very Dubious Consent, alien biology made them do it, helpless Karkat, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefille/pseuds/Spacefille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough fight and a taunting comment leads Dave to discovering a reflex he didn’t even know trolls had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t have a beta so I apologize for any glaring errors, etc. Please feel free to give me corrections/advice and I'll fix up the story.
> 
> I find both Karkat and Dave hard to write, but I tried my best, uncooperative as they are. Thanks to Damgel for providing some assistance. 
> 
> This takes place in universe, somewhere between year 1 and 2 on the meteor.

.

Dave knew he was getting a bit too rough, especially when he struck the troll across the face hard enough that his head cracked back against the floor they were currently rolling around on. Oops. Luckily it hadn’t seemed to have caused much harm, as the troll had responded with a growl and went for his throat.  Dave’s shades got knocked away by that and it was on.

This had started as usual, as Dave trying to get the little shit to stop talking for a moment. When he pinned him down or got him into a hold Vantas was usually far too occupied with trying to throw the larger human boy off than to let loose long elaborate insults.

Though he did manage to get some ranting out. It was the same old tired “I don’t feel that way about you, stop touching me!” but with more curses.

Dave’s first mistake was to taunt him back. Usually he was fairly cool and levelheaded about these things, but today he was a bit more pissed than usual. Maybe he was angry about his shades, maybe he just felt like tormenting the alien more. “What if I felt that way, bro, you’re hurting my feelings here,” he didn’t grind down on him, not completely, but he did move his leg to trap the little alien more, arm looped around his neck, and got him into a lock.

The reaction wasn’t the one he expected, though spending a year on a spaceship of sorts with a bunch of alien monsters (one of whom he had seen all of once when he arrived and hadn’t since) lead to unexpected things. Karkat stiffened, and then, after one last thrashing attempt to get away, let out a high pitched keening whine and went completely limp. Dave paused. Karkat remained limp, hand unfurling out of a fist, head turned to the side. He eyes were half lidded as he gazed off across the room at the far wall.

At first he thought he might have injured the alien somehow. That thought was supported by the fact that when he moved to take his weight off of Karkat the troll remained completely still.

Dave sat back and frowned. He shuffled about to the aliens’ front. Glazed eyes looked past him. “Karkat,” he said flatly.

Karkat blinked but didn’t move.

“What the fuck man, are you hurt or something? Get up.”

At least that got some sort of reaction. The alien slowly, painstakingly, sat up. For once his mouth didn’t run, and that was almost as disconcerting as the fact that he had gone completely limp under him.

Karkat continued to move slowly, as if his limbs were made of molasses. Dave shook his head and got to his feet, going for his sunglasses and replacing them before holding out a hand for the troll in a rare show of comradery.

At least Karkat snorted at that, pushing his hand aside and getting to his feet himself. He was shaky on them and Dave reached out despite himself, grasping his shoulder. Now he got a reaction, Karkat let out a low growl and jerked his shoulder out of his hand… only to end up stumbling and falling back on his ass again. 

“What the hell is wrong with…” Dave stopped, frozen as he stared at the ground. Right where Karkat had been lying while Dave had him pinned the floor was streaked red.

Blood. He was bleeding. He was suddenly intensely aware of the fact that they were on a freaky alien spacecraft with no medical facilities to speak of and Karkat hadn’t reached God Tier yet. “Where are you bleeding,” he demanded to know, crouching down beside him.

 “Fuck off Strider, I’m not bleeding.”

“Well, that sure as hell looks like blood to me,” Dave argued back. For some unfathomable reason Karkat blushed at that.  

“It’s not blood, you stupid fucking human,” he snarled, and Dave watched as his hand went to his sweater, gripping the bottom hem and yanking it down further to cover his crotch and…

 _… wait, what?_ Not only that, he could see as Karkat shifted backwards, the streaks of blood red were currently wearing off of his pants and onto the floor. “You’re still leaking,” he commented. “Whatever it is,” he paused. “Probably some messed up troll biology thing I really don’t want to know about.”

That got a glare that he was sure would have hurt if he actually cared.

“You started it,” was the cryptic snarled retort.

“Started what?” Dave was nonplussed. “All I know was I was putting you in your proper place and you suddenly went weird. Now you’re leaking something that looks a hell of a lot like blood all over the floor. And you won’t tell me why. I’m about five seconds away from getting someone in here to translate asshole speak.”

“It’s not blood, oh my god do you even listen?” Karkat’s shoulders hunching inwards. “You said you felt…” he trailed off, which was uncharacteristic of him. “Fuck off,” he said after a moment, but it was almost as an afterthought.  Dave watched as his hand went down to rub his crotch absently before he balled it into a fist and slammed it into the floor.

Something clicked into place in Dave’s head. He turned and stared at the streaks on the floor in an all new light.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said slowly. “You got off on our little tumble there, Karkat?” When the alien didn’t reply, he continued. “Got all wet at the thought of my hot throbbing cock?”

The alien stared at him mutely and Dave’s eyebrows lifted. “Holy shit,” he said.

“Shut up!” Karkat snapped. “It’s not like I can help what my god damn body does and doesn’t react to! You fucking said you were interested asshole, it doesn’t give a shit, it’s an automatic response. Now go away and leave me the hell alone,” he rolled to the side, his back facing Dave, his arms wrapping around himself as he curled into a ball.

“You hate me,” Dave pointed out.

“Congradu-fucking-lations what was your first clue?” was the hissed response.

 “Your body doesn’t,” Dave continued.

Karkat turned over again, eyes furious. “My body is programmed to believe that I need to have sex and fill a bucket pretty damn soon or else I’m going to get culled fuckface, you can’t just turn off thousands of years of natural instinct! I hate you! I hate you and that’s why…”

“… Your alien sex drive is kind of messed up,” Dave commented.

“Fuck OFF,” was the reply. “Get out of here and leave me the hell alone.” 

Dave was silent for a moment. “You need to have sex then?” he asked. The thought crossed his mind that if he was leaking enough to decorate the floor maybe there would be consequences if he just up and left…

“Fuck. You.”

Dave rolled his eyes. “Okay, right, take off your pants. Let’s have sex now,” he said.

The last thing he expected - though in retrospect he supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised - was for Karkat to give him a startled, almost fearful look, and then reach for his pants. He actually drew them down a bit before Dave reacted, leaping forwards to jerk Karkat’s hand away.

That just got him pulled into another struggle. He finally managed to pin the alien again, this time on his front, his hands caught in Dave’s fists beside his head.

It also put him in the exact opposite scenario than the one he wanted to be in. Karkat made another soft short keening sound and went limp again, totally and completely.

Right, triggered the alien passive reflex thing again, but at least he wasn’t going for his pants. He snorted and got off of him again.

The troll didn’t move. His hands were relaxed again, it was like he was half unconscious. Dave’s brow furrowed. He craned his head to look at Karkat’s face again. His eyes were glazed again, except for….

“Are you crying? Oh my god you’re crying,” that got another glare, though pale red tears. Dave shook his head. “Nope. Ain’t gonna work,” he spread his hands wide. “My dick doesn’t work if you’re crying douchebag. No can do.”

Karkat was silent. Then he drew in a deep breath and relaxed, his eyes becoming a little bit less glazed. The tears stopped. “There, fine,” he muttered after a moment.

Dave just stared at him. He couldn’t be serious… “I’m not fucking you just because your body seems to think it’s a brilliant idea to shut down and let someone else have their way with your not so hot alien bod. Isn’t that like anti-evolutionary or something? What the hell…”

“If trolls didn’t have an automatic shut down reflex a pair of caliginous lovers would end up fighting forever and probably end up too injured to fill a bucket. It’s a great fucking idea. I’ll just…” he glared at Dave. “I’ll win next time.”

“Whoa Vantas, you better not be implying what I think I’m implying. Just so you know, the Dave is completely off limits to your black quadrant mind-fuckery.”

 “I will never be red for you,” was the hissed reply and Dave rolled his eyes.

“Oh, blah, blah, blah no one actually cares about your stupid troll romance thing,” Dave said. “Human, remember?” he crouched down and reached a hand out and, running a thumb against the tear streaked cheek. The fact that Karkat didn’t flinch away from his touch while helpless on the floor was telling. “Can you move?” he asked.

“What?”

“Can you move, like get up?” he had triggered the reflex twice already and Karkat had barely been able to get up the first time.

“Of course I can – I –“ Dave watched as Karkat struggled and completely failed at getting up anywhere past propped up on his elbows. He rolled over onto his back. And stayed there.  

“Fuck,” Dave said. “You know what? I’m gonna go get Terezi. ‘Hey Terezi I accidently fucked Karkat up with his black whatever shitty impulse thing and now he can’t move,’” he stood and made to move away, but Karkat let out a gasp, grabbing the hem of his God Tier pant leg with clumsy fingers.

 “No,” he sounded like he was begging. Dave turned back, feigning disinterest. “Please,” Yup, he was definitely begging. Wide eyes stared up at him. “Don’t let her see me like this.”

“I thought you wanted to do that black romantic dating quadrant whatever the hell with her… ” Dave trailed off. He realized he absolutely did not want her near Karkat right now either.

Well, at least they could agree on that.  

“She can’t see that you did this to me.”

“I didn’t do  _anything_  dude, this was all you,” Dave shoved his hand away with his foot. He turned away so he didn’t have to look at him and contemplated how much of an asshole he felt like being today.

 Apparently not very. Guilt lurked somewhere in the back of his head. He didn’t mean to fuck Karkat up, it wasn’t his fault the alien was… an alien. Okay, wow that was a stupid thing he thought right then. “Kanaya?” he asked over his shoulder.

Karkat shook his head.

“If you think I’m going into the bowels of this dark gross meteor to find your shitty ass clown friend who just happens to enjoy hording dead bodies…”

Karkat looked contemplative now. “He might be able to help,” he said reluctantly after a moment.

Dave ran a hand over his face and adjusted his shades. “No,” he said. “Not happening, dismemberment is not my thing, sorry dude,” he made for the door, ignoring how Karkat cursed him up and down and begged him not to leave him as he did exactly that.  

.

He wasn’t gone long anyway, just long enough to find a stupid bucket and get back to the room. Karkat was still on the floor. His eyes snapped wide when he saw what Dave was carrying.

“Oh. God,” the troll said.

“No, just Dave fucking Strider,” he strode over to the troll and plopped the bucket down between his legs. Reaching down he grabbed the troll by his shirt and hauled him up into a sitting position. “Tell me what I need to do to make you normal again. Which is to say walking around being a completely intolerable prick, instead of lying around on the floor being a completely intolerable prick.”

“Fuck me. I thought that was fairly fucking obvious,” the troll growled between clenched teeth. At the same time he had gone for the hem of his shirt again, sluggish fingers trying to pull it up. They couldn’t quite manage it.

Dave took pity on him and grasped his shirt, pulling it up and off the troll. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered.

Karkat shivered, though Dave didn’t know if it was from the cold because he had no shirt on or from the situation. “This doesn’t get out,” the troll said as he fumbled for his pants. “Not to Terezi, not to John…”

“No wait, that’s a great idea actually, I think John would be all over learning about alien rape-trigger reflexes,” Dave replied. He helped Karkat out of his pants, trying to ignore the wet sound they made as they pulled away from his ass and crotch. He concentrated on getting the squirming alien out of them completely before he stopped and stared.

Well, he mostly stopped and stared because Karkat had rocked forwards onto his elbows and knees, hands gripping the bucket, presenting his ass in a way a human would find very provocative. And here an alien was doing it. And, ohfuck, that was definitely a… the alien had both parts, both of which were currently on display. Well.

Damned if his own dick didn’t respond pretty much instantly. Karkat hunched forwards further, forehead pressing against the floor, his legs spreading a bit more. “Get on with it,” the troll hissed, and his voice broke at the end.

Dave forced himself to look away from the wet glistening alien pussy to glance around at Karkat’s face. The troll had his teeth clenched and eyes closed… but sure enough he was crying again, pale red tears dripping down to the floor.

His erection wilted a bit. Dave actually felt kind of queasy, which was a bit of a feat seeing as he had seen how many dead bodies since this stupid game began, countless of which had been his own. 

He was actually okay with that. Things like this were nice to know.  Hey, I don’t get off on this shit. Great. It didn’t solve his current problem though.

Bucket, leaking troll.

 “Nope,” Dave said. “Up,” he added. He slid in behind Karkat, looping and arm around the alien’s waist and bringing him back so that he was sitting between his legs, back pressed to his front. Karkat’s head fell back on his shoulder, and the troll was unable to suppress a choked whimper.

“Calm down,” Dave reached out for the bucket, bringing it closer. “I’m going to touch your weird alien boner now, okay?” He brought one hand up to press it against the side of the troll’s head, fingers in his hair as he rested his chin on his shoulder. He brought his other hand down his front, using feel rather than sight. Yeah, rather not stare at another guy’s dick. Even if it was an alien one. Luckily it didn’t feel too weird, if wet. About the same size as a human’s, if a bit longer and tapered near the end. The alien remained limp against him as he began to jerk him slowly, varying the pressure until he found a point at which the alien didn’t wince and instead made that keening sound he had before. Instantly his hand got a whole lot wetter so he figured he was doing something right.

 Dave was ready to keep going for a while, but when the minutes ticked on he began to wonder.

Sure enough Karkat finally spoke up for him. “This won’t work,” he gasped out.

“Okay,” Dave said. He let go of the alien’s dick to bring his fingers down further. After a bit of feeling around he managed to find what he was looking for and sunk a finger inside.

The troll jerked. His finger went in more than easily with room to spare. So he sunk another finger in. That went in easily as well. Dave quirked an eyebrow and went for three. There he met a bit of resistance and began to move his fingers in and out. His hand was completely and utterly soaked now. He’d find it gross if he wasn’t also finding it a bit of a turn on.

“This – won’t work either,” Karkat groaned after some time had passed.

Dave stilled. “Okay that’s, like, beyond dumb, I’m not even a troll. Seriously, how the fuck is your body going to know the difference between my dick and my fingers?”

“I-I don’t…” the troll was letting out little hitching noises as he breathed. “Just… please.”

Dave shut his eyes. Karkat was still limp against him, completely unresisting, probably because he was still semi-immobile.

“Fine,” he said. He dumped the troll back on the ground and sat up, yanking down his pants in one quick motion. It only took a couple seconds of palming his dick before he was hard enough to go. He got up on his knees, grabbed the troll by the hips and slid inside.

Well, tried to. He missed and had to try again. He got it the second time.

It didn’t seem like Karkat cared very much. The noises coming from him were almost animalistic and really fucking hot. He came pretty damn fast, he couldn’t help it, a warm wet welcoming hole was just that and his body didn’t give at shit if it belonged to an alien he hated.

He let out a low groan and hunched over Karkat’s back, well aware the troll was still moaning and wriggling underneath him. His pause was fairly damn short, which is to say non-existent. He didn’t even pull out before he went back to sliding in and out of the troll, his torso making obscene wet smacking sounds against the alien’s ass as he continued.

That went on for a while. Thank god for being a teenager, he could keep this up for hours. The appreciative sounds from the troll continued, but he definitely didn’t seem to be coming like he was supposed to. “What the hell, what else do I need to do?” Dave grumbled. He gripped the troll’s hips and pounded in a little harder and faster, which did exactly nothing.

“It’s not my fault,” Karkat gasped from under him. “That you suck at this.”

“Haha, that’s funny coming from an alien,” Dave replied, a little short of breath from exertion. “I'm, like, amazing at this. Look, I’ve already come once and I’m still fucking going, other guys only wish they could do this shit. It’s not my fault you’re an incompatible alien freak whose body seems to think that humans can somehow get you the hell off,” he reached around and grabbed the alien’s hard throbbing dick and started jerking it roughly. “Fucking come already!” he slapped Karkat’s hip in frustration with his other hand.

The low throaty groan and the way the cock jerked in his hand when he hit him made Dave pause. “Oh fuck no,” he breathed. Christ, Karkat enjoyed that shit and well of course he would, he was on the black fucking quadrant, and the troll was all submissive and ready to be fucked and have the living hell beaten out of him at the same time while he was practically immobile and unable to fight back. Everything about that made Dave’s stomach turn.

“Seriously, do you have any idea how fucked up this is?" he demanded to know, gripping the aliens hips as he plunged into him as far as he could go, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. "I  _hate_  you and all your stupid messed up...”

A loud groan turned into a muffled shout and suddenly Karkat was trying to grab for the bucket. Belatedly Dave realized it had finally worked somehow and helped him, jamming the bucket under the alien’s stomach. Seconds later he heard the hot splash of cum hitting the bottom of the pail.

Dave wrapped his arms around the troll’s waist and held him up as he shook and shuddered through his release.

Once he had seemed to have stopped and was only twitching slightly Dave lifted him again, hauling him away from the bucket. He tried his best not to look into it, fairly sure he didn’t want to see blood colored cum. Ever. Instead they both fell to the side, Dave more out of breath than tired, the alien more tired than out of breath.

He was a bit shocked when Karkat, who could apparently move now, swiftly turned towards him, burrowing in tightly against him. Dave finished hiking up his pants and briefly considered shoving him away, then decided against it with a sigh. He had pretty much just finished raping him, he may as well let him cling for a while.

“I’m not your kismesis-whatever lover now,” he said after enough seconds had past and Karkat didn’t seem very inclined to let go. “Just so we’re clear.”

Karkat let out a soft sarcastic laugh. “I know,” his hands flexed in Dave’s red shirt. “Thank you,” he said after a moment.

Why was he thanking… “Sure Karkat, any time you need to get fucked against your will I’ll be there ‘kay?”

Karkat looked up at him, the expression on his face completely serious. “Thanks for not leaving me, dumbass,” he elaborated. “You could have just left me lying there for who knows how long, so  _thank you_  for coming back,” there was a vulnerable look on his face now, like he had actually expected Dave to have done that.

Dave couldn’t deal. He knew if he said anything it’d come out sounding just… not cool, so instead he just jammed the alien’s head back against his chest and held him there for a bit. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to look at his stupid face any longer. Which was true.

When Karkat began to make movements as if he wanted to get away, Dave let him go. Karkat sat up, letting out a little groan but moving on his own now. Dave watched as he limped over to his clothes and slowly began to pull them back on.

So it was over then. Dave got up and dusted himself off, then made a face as he realized he’d probably have to finally find a way to wash his God Tier pajamas. He looked up and eyed the alien, but Karkat seemed okay now, coordinated enough to pull on his own clothes and stand.

“I’m going to go,” he said. He paused. “… do you need anything else?” he added. This was awkward. It wasn’t so much that he had lost his virginity… that had been hanging by a thread anyway, but he was fairly sure Karkat wasn’t going to walk away from this without any mental scarring and all that shit. Even though it was his stupid reflexes that had gotten them into this in the first place. He made a face as he realized they still had almost two years of living together before they got to the next session. Great.

Karkat looked surprised at his question. The troll looked up at him briefly, then dropped his eyes and shook his head.

Dave nodded at that. “Later,” he said finally, and turned and left the room.

.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finger On The Trigger (the inside out remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721907) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol)




End file.
